Oh and By the way
by rosie011
Summary: Kira Ford is coming home for the summer. So are Connor and Ethan. Tommy just wants to enjoy his summer. Kira has a great chance to open up for an up and coming Singer....and its WHO?
1. Coming home

-1Setting: Few years after dino thunder. Conner, Ethan and Kira are all back for the summer in Reefside and Kira is really excited about opening up for a new singer…if only she could remember the name…. TK JK KC Next Chapter will be up soon.

(I don't own any of the characters) also, this is my first fan fiction, be nice lol. And I didn't watch too much of Dino Thunder so sorry if it's a little sketchy I'm trying to watch more to get informed.

Reefside CA…."Nothing seemed more exciting then going back home and having a singer come scout you to be her new opening act," Kira thought as she loaded up her yellow jeep and was getting ready to head back home. She couldn't believe that it's been 3 years since her senior year of high school. It seemed liked yesterday when Conner, Ethan and herself were saving the world as Dino Rangers with Dr. O. "well at least Dr. O and Hayley will be there if nothing else!" She laughed.

"DUDE! I'm definatly not looking forward to going back home for the summer! I haven't went home in the last two years!" exclaimed a college boy in red clothes. The tall soccer player was loading up as much as he could into his bags so that he would be able to bear a summer away from Miami Florida. "is there anyway that I could just take Miami with me to Reefside?" Conner asked his roomate Taylor. Taylor laughed "at least leave me the food so I don't have to spend all my money on groceries will ya!!" Conner laughed, leaving Florida wasn't something he was going to enjoy. Three years down there and he already felt as if he'd lived there forever.

Ethan!!! Come on lets get going!!!! The computer programming final is at 1:00 then we have to move out of AGU dorms by at least 4. At least look like you are excited about the end of your Junior year! Ethan loved being at Angel Grove University. Only a few hours away from home, The Youth Center and Juice Bar that Ernie opened back up and working with his professor Billy Cranston on computers and reconstructing them from the ground up. Dr. C made him miss Dr. O. In ways he always seemed to be reminded of Dr. O when he was around. "ugh! " Ethan huffed. And started to unplug his laptop. "at least when I get home I can go to Hayley's and work on my new computer program.

All boarding for Reefside California. Conner got up and waved to his roommate before heading for the plane gates. He parents were going to be picking him up promptly when the plane lands. Conner sighed "Boy this is going to grreat!" He found his seat and huffed down into it not noticing a petite brunette that was sitting next to him.

Ummm excuse me? Ugh Kid I think ..yeah ummm kid….EXCUSE ME!!!

Conner about jumped out of his seat and looked at her with wild eyes . She's HOT! He thought to himself.

Ugh….y…ye…ye…ah what do you need? He said nervously

The brunette laughed at his stammer I don't think this is your seat. You see someone else is suppose to be sitting here. Maybe your are suppose to be sitting over there?

Conner checked his seat and looked at his ticket stub. "seat G14?

Oh okay well, guess Matt isn't going to be sitting next to me this time lol. That's fine! "the girl laughed"

Well I can move or where is your friend I can switch or something. Conner stood.

Oh no, its not a big deal. Matt is my manager and he booked the flight later so he probably got stuck in by the toilets! Laughed the brunette.

Your Manager? Conner asked.

Yeah I just started singing nothing major just trying to hit it big. I have a recording contract but just trying to find songs that fit! She exclaimed. Oh yeah Totally forget to give you a name…My name is Kim!

Conner!! My name is Conner! I go to school in Miami and actually heading home to Reefside for the summer. I play soccer too! Yeah probably not so cool for you right? Said Conner looking at the floor as Kim laughed and gave him a playful nudge.

No that's awesome! I wish I would've been able to do gymnastics in college. I used to be gymnist before……But anyways Reefside I'm actually heading there to scout a girl to open for me at Hayley's Cyber Café???

OH WOW REALLY! I know that place!!! Conner said excitingly.

Well we've got a few hours definatly fill me in! Kim laughed

Dr. Thomas Oliver heard the bell when he finally was able to dismiss his class for the last time in the school year! "thank god!" he thought as he gathered his things and made a bee line for the door. "I hope Hayley has some coffee extra strong. I'm tired!"

"Hey Hayley!!!" Kira Ford announced as she ran into the cyber café.

"Kira! Back already? I thought your performace isn't til tomorrow?" asked Hayley.

"well I totally wanted to come back early to check the stage and make everything perfect for tomorrow night. I mean come on this could be my big break!" Kira dashed over to the stage so fast that she bumped into someone knocking their coffee straight on them!

Dr. O!!!! Oh my god I'm so sorry! Kira scrambled and picked up the glass

"I swear sometimes I'm just pron to accidents" laughed the Dr.

The both of them laughed and decided to sit with Hayley at a table to talk, seeing as how that haven't spoken to each other since last summer.

"So how's college coming along?" Dr. O asked.

"Well Music major is definatly a good time. I get to learn about music plus get into a recording studio to record some songs, so hopefully I make it big someday, but knowing my luck I'll be stuck teaching music." Laughed Kira

"Hey teaching is a wonderful job, you get summers off!" Tommy laughed, though he thought to himself that with summer starting that maybe he should find something to do, since after they defeated messagog he really didn't do anything in the summers.

"Actually Dr. O, I was wondering if u wanted to come watch me sing tomorrow night. A singer is coming to watch me perform here and I could get the job for her opening act if I do a good job." I'd really like it if you came! Smiled Kira.

Definatly, I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Conner and Kim were still talking when the plane landed.

So, this Kira Ford is your friend?

Yep totally and she's really good and Hayley's Cyber Café is really fun too, my friend Hayley runs it and Dr. O my old high school teacher is usually around there too.

Well I guess I'll have to meet the whole clan then wont I? Kim laughs.


	2. Performance Time

-1The Next Night and the Cyber Café

Dr. O!!! KIRA, CONNER!!! Ethan was so excited to see his friends!

Dude I didn't know you were going to be her! Ethan cried out to Conner

Well dude gotta make money somehow this summer! I'm working here at the cyber café. Awesome or what? Conner exclaimed.

Okay so after I perform we are sitting and talking okay cuz I think this singer is going to sing after me anyways. Hopefully she doesn't blow me too far out of the water. Kira Laughed.

Kira don't be too bad on yourself, you're amazing and if this singer don't like you then she's hard of hearing! Tommy laughed. He knew Kira was an amazing singer, she reminded him of when he was a teen sitting in the park with friends listening to Kim play the guitar and sing. "Kim." he thought to himself. Wonder whatever happened to her. I mean sure he got over her a long time ago, but he kept contact with everyone except her. Jason didn't mention too much about her, just that she living in Miami and working.

Man I just wish I remembered the singers name! Kira frowned. Why was it so hard to remember? Kira's talking made Tommy snap out of his trance.

Oh yeah that singer, I totally got a meet her on the plane, she a really nice lady…her name started

Kira we need ya on stage! Hayley said.

OKAY! WISH ME LUCK GUYS

Luck, you definatly do NOT need any luck! Ethan Laughed

Kira smiled as she began to walk away and head to the end of the stage.

Hayley made her way to the stage and smiled as she took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is very special. One of our very own is back from college and is going to perform to you…please welcome our very own Kira FORD!!!" Hayley introduced.

Kira sang her song "Patently" and everyone cheered. She had done some revamping to the song making it a little bit edger. She was so excited after her set ended when everyone jumped up and screamed. Hopefully that singer loved it.

Thank you guys so much she exclaimed!

Tommy was excited. I can't wait to hear if Kira got the job or not…have you seen anyone that looked like a singer to you in here?

Nope I didn't though I really wasn't watching too hard. Ethan exclaimed

No way I didn't see Kim in here at all. Conner said.

That name always made tommy jump a little…KIM??

Yeah the lady that I met on the plane and is watching Kira…she's from Miami.

Tommy laughed there was no way that the Kim he was talking about was the same Kim that he used to date…there's no it……

Now I would like to present the lady who made it possible tonight. She's an up and coming singer who is going on tour this summer up the California coast promoting her new CD Metamorphis please give a hand to Kim Miller!

See…Tommy told himself, its not Kimberly…he smiled and jumped up to congradulate Kira.

Great Job Kira! Tommy said.

Thanks I just hope Kim liked me!

She would be stupid not to.

The Stage was dark as the music started to play when the artist finally started to sing. Tommy's eyes got wide and darted up at the stage.

"_Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' 'bout me  
And would you even recognize the woman that I have grown up to be  
'Cause I think of you and all I see are your brown eyes lookin' back at me  
They're the only things I can ever see at all…_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far as I can see  
If you ever come to visit Miami Florida  
I wonder what you'd say to me…."_

Tommy's eyes could even believe what he was seeing, this petite woman with long brown hair and big brown eyes smiling as she sang a quite beautiful song. He couldn't believe that it was the same woman who as a girl used to stand tall next to him and fight forces of evil then turn around a cuddle up to him at night at the movies. The girl he would fight anyone and anything just to keep her safe. It had been since his old power rangers days since he had last seen her face.

_Kira, Ethan and Conner looked at their old teacher and realized that his face said everything. He knew this woman._

_Dr. O? you okay? Asked Ethan_

_Whhhat? Oh yeah just fine…just…a old friend from Angel Grove…Smiled Tommy._

"I think about how it ain't fair that you weren't there to hold my hand through it all  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
take me to my high school prom like you said you'd do..  
Did you think I didn't need you here to hold my hand, to dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all?

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far as I can see  
If you ever come to visit Miami Florida  
I wonder what you'd say to me…."_

Kim looked pained as she was singing, this song was something that was heart felt and it made her remember things from the past that she normally just kept to herself. She had gotten over Tommy. Come on it was high school. Time heals all wounds, but the memory still hurts sometimes, especially when this song is sung. Kim thought. Just then her eyes came up to see someone staring right at her…Brown eyes that look to oddly like someone she knew…Tommy? She thought to herself. She about quit playing the guitar cuz it scared her so much.

She was just about to fall off the stage when she finished the song.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kimberly Miller. And I've been playing guitar since I can remember. I was born in Washington and my parents and I moved to Angel Grove California until 1996 when I moved to Miami Flordia. Most of my music is drawn from my experiences in life. Most good, some bad.

Tommy's eyes sadden… "Kimberly Miller…" He thought, I guess she's married. That figures I mean come on we're 30 years old of course she's going to be married…she probably had kids.

When Kim was finished she smiled and walked down the stairs to the teens and Tommy

**Next chapter will be up soon! Thank you for the feedback. Is Kim Really Married????**

**don't worry the turnout isn't bad. **

**I do not own Carrie Underwood's song. Here's a preview for next chapter**

"What was I suppose to do Tommy?" Kim exclaimed with Fire in her eyes. It's not like I was going to come running back to you? I mean come on its not like you got that letter and came running either right?

Tommy's eyes dropped. He knows she's right and for the first time ever, he was ashamed.


	3. reignite the flame

-1Tommy's heart begin to race. "quit it oliver!" Tommy thought to himself as the short petite brunette made her way towards them. "she's changed." Tommy thought. Her hair was long and brown with little hints of blonde highlights. Kim had her hair perfectly pulled back in a low pony tail, her smile aged, but the same sweet smile he remembered. As Kim approached he once again got snapped out of his own thoughts when Conner spoke up.

Dude, Kim that was amazing. Connor said

Thanks Connor and Kira you were really good! Kim smiled.

Really? I mean how good? Good enough for the tour? Kira questioned.

Kim's eyes drifted off and she bit her lip. "well…you know I…." Kim's eyes looked back at Kira. "I don't think it's good enough for the tour…"

"Oh…well that okay…." Kira's heart sank.

"Kira I don't think its good enough…I think it's PERFECT!" Kim smiled.

"Oh my gosh! No way! Thank you so much!" Kira squealed.

"See Kira I told you she'd love you!" Ethan smiled.

Kim's eyes darted over at Tommy. She hadn't seen him in a long time. Not since Trini's funeral. The last thing she heard was that Tommy was still in college. Connor said that he's teacher is going to be with him. Tommy's a teacher ? Sounds like him, but Dr. O?

Kim laughed. "So I'm guessing your Dr. O Tommy?"

Connor laughed, "Yeah I didn't know you guys were friends in high school."

"more like kindred spirits," Kim winked.

Ethan's eyes got big. "Dr. O, was she…."

Yeah Ethan, Kim was a power ranger. The Pink Ranger. Tommy said.

Kim's eyes got big. Power Rangers? You mean, she pointed at all of them.

Yeah, these are the Dino Rangers, well they were. Tommy Started.

Wow, Kim looked at all of them, so guessing by your clothes. Connor, red ranger. Ethan, Blue Ranger. And Kira, you are Yellow. And let me guess Tommy, you black. Kim's eyes darkened. Well that doesn't surprise me Tommy, can't stay away from the power can ya.

Tommy looked at her with questions in his eyes. Kira laughed yeah, Dr. O decided to be like every color I think.

Kim laughed at Kira. Well you know what. I would really love to stay and chat, but I have to go meet up with Matt and start scheduling you in with my shows. Kira I will call you tomorrow, I don't leave for a few days, we'll do lunch okay.

Okay Kim, thank you again. Kira started

My Pleasure really. Bye Connor, Ethan.

Kim glared at Tommy, then smiled. I hope life's treated you kind. Then Kim ran towards the door.

Tommy stood up, not knowing whether to chase her to see what's wrong or to sit back down. He hasn't even talked to Kim in years, what if she's not the same. The old would open up to him, but maybe she's changed. His old instincts kicked in. If he knew her like he thought so, he probably was still sitting outside the place. Collecting her thoughts before she took off. She always did that when she really needed someone to talk to. And from the look she gave him before she left. There was something she wanted to say. So Tommy excused himself and took off for the door. When Tommy got outside, sure enough there was Kim sitting on the bench kicking the dirt from her shoes.

Waiting for someone? Tommy smiled

You know me to well you know that? Kim smiled.

Yeah well, time changes things, but not all the time people. Tommy laughed.

I don't know about that. Kim looked down.

Wanna go for a walk? Tommy smiled.

Sure. Kim.

They walked in silence for awhile just staring straight ahead. Both not know what to say. Or really what needed to be said. Was there really anything to say? Memories and unanswered questions floated in Tommy's head. Though the questions he never got answered don't seem relevant to the present. Bringing it up probably wasn't that good of an idea.

So Kim, what's new in your life. Tommy laughed

Kim laughed. Well since its been years since I last saw you or talked to you. A lot.

Yeah, well I guess at Trini's funeral we didn't say too much. Tommy lowered his eyes

Yeah, well I wasn't really ready to talk about my life then. My best friend just died. Kim stared at Tommy.

I know I know kim. Tommy started.

I know it is Tommy. Well what do you want to know? Kim said

Tommy started, start with after the whole Marantheus issue. Tommy laughed.

Ahh the long version, Kim laughed. Okay, well as you know Jase and I went back to Florida and he went to college, since he graduated from Angel Grove early. I finished high school at Miami Central High School. Then went to Florida State University where I got a degree in Fashion Merchindise.

Wow didn't see that one coming…Tommy teased.

Kim gave him a playful punch. Shut up Tommy at least I know I have great fashion! ANYWAYS…to make the rest short got a apartment in Miami, worked for a boutique on the strip and been there ever since.

What about the whole singing thing? Tommy asked.

Ahhh well, that I always was singing in the open mic, nights where I met Matt, recorded my own album and now just seeing where this takes me. I'm not looking to make millions, just wanting to share my music with people.

So Matt is your husband? Tommy said.

Matt? Kim laughed.

Well with the last name of Miller I figured you might be…Tommy started.

Married? Kim smiled. Tommy no, Miller is a stage name. Kim Hart was a New Zealand female artist who had a number of chart single success in the early 80's in Australia and I was completely in live with her work. So out of respect for her. I opted a stage name so I could make a name for myself.

Tommy, somewhat was relieved. Though he didn't know why.

Kim looked at him, why would you care Tommy. Its not like you ever wanted to marry me anyways.

Tommy snapped up. What's that suppose to mean.

You know what that means Tommy. Kim snapped.

Tommy had no clue what she was talking about. He wanted to stop this fight that they were getting ready to engage in but he blurted out. "we'd be together if it wasn't for you and that stupid letter and you cheating on me!"

Kim snapped back. "What was I suppose to do Tommy? Just sit around and wait for you to stop hanging all over Kat and spending every second with her. I'm not stupid Tommy I talked to your parents, I talked to Adam, rocky, Billy. I knew you guys were babysitting together, doing school projects, going to mall. Tommy, felt replaced. So I started hanging out with this guy named Nick. He was sweet and caring, he understood what I was going through. Finally one night I called you and your mom said that you were with Kat, and she asked if me and you had broken up. Tommy I had it. So I wrote you that letter. I figured that if you wanted to be with her then you should do it.

Tommy snapped, but I didn't want to be with her, I wanted to be with you!

Oh really tommy then why was it that you never called or even wanted to know why? Why was it Tommy that when I came back, you were dating her. WHY TOMMY? I'll tell you why. You wanted to be with her. So you know what, I moved on. Jase and I dated before muranthis. He was there for my acident. That's right Tommy I was in a car accident and it almost took my life. But did you know, no you didn't. Why Tommy because you were out with Kat when jase called you to tell you it was bad. He told your mom to have you call back, but you know what you never did. It was always OH Kim the Rangers this and sorry I was with Kat. It was always what the team needed. I just with that you for once had though of me. AND THAT'S WHY WE ARE NOT TOGETHER OR EVER WILL BE!

Tommy fumed as Kim ranted, but slowly began to lower his head. For the first time ever when it can came to this issue with Kim, he was ashamed. Kim looked at him for answers but Tommy just stood there by the lake in reef side park where they stopped. Kim rolled her eyes.

I guess some things will never change. You still won't give me answers or reason's. Well this time I'm sticking around for as long as I did the last time. With that Kim turned around and walked away and Tommy just let her. She was right and he couldn't stop her. He didn't deserve to make her.

(Will repost soon.)


	4. Excuses and Friends

*sorry for the delay for a few years, I actually forgot about the story. I knew I was writing it, but I couldn't pick it up….okay let me repost a new chapter.

As Kim was walking away, the thoughts in her head were fuming out. Everything she ever wanted to say to him through all those years was finally able to come out and she was ANGRY! All she could think of was her sadness and what she believed to be true and the hurt that she shoveled away and hid for all the years up until that point. It felt great to get that all out. She thought to herself. But there was something inside she knew was wrong about it. As she walked to her hotel she decided to keep walking, she needed the breath of fresh air to clear her head. She walked across the way to the Reefside community park and sat on the bench, that's when she saw him coming from the sidewalk….

Tommy looked so much older, Kim thought as she brushed her long brown hair away from her face. You could tell the all the battles through the years had changed the boy he once was. The strain on his face, the wrinkles that appeared that in his early 30's shouldn't be that apparent yet. As Tommy got closer he gave a half smile and sat beside her. "So I guess we know each other too well." Tommy chuckled a halfhearted chuckle. "Yeah guess we do..." Kim looked away and sighed. "Kim, I know what you said and you were right. I wasn't fair to you. I was with Kat a lot before we broke up. Kim I was young and having fun and saving the world. For a 17 year old boy that's a lot of pressure and to have someone there who understands…." Tommy I know I was in the same situation you were! Kim yelled, she didn't mean to, but dang it felt good she thought. "Tommy it's in the past, I shouldn't have brought it up like that in front of that place or maybe even at all. What happened,happened and we can't go back." Kim I was with Kat, but I loved you, I would've never cheated on you." Maybe so, Kim said. But like you said we were young and I reacted how I felt in the 17 year old way. I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry for feeling betrayed! Tommy looked away. "Kim, I can't take anything back, but we can move forward from here." He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her brown soft chocolate eyes. "Please, I'm sorry for everything. We were young, in love and there was mistakes made. Don't let that define who we are as people in the here and now." "Let's start over and be the friends we should've been a long." Tommy pleaded with her. Kim's eyes dashed from his breaking the moment that was beginning to be the hardest conversation ever. She couldn't believe that time didn't change the longing looks that they give only to each other. The stare she knew too well. She knew that friendship was the last thing that Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver could ever be or do. But in the instant when his eyes were locked into her and she could see everything clear for the first time in years……all she could say was……ok.

Repost More sooner than 3 years down the road.


End file.
